<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pray by Neri_xukonghua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099950">Pray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua'>Neri_xukonghua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>魔王天使设定下，一个正义的刀被送去和亲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo (League of Legends) /Talon Du Couteau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天使们拼死抵抗的最后一道防线被冲破，恶魔的铁蹄踏过早已满目疮痍的人间土地，城镇和村庄惨遭洗劫，破碎的门窗、焚毁的宗教圣堂，四处布满烧焦的死尸。</p><p>　　魔王的城堡在一夜之间建成，是混沌的产物，现身于火焰的核心。米梅满心厌恶地凝视被掠夺来的一尊少女铁像立在前，恶魔们列队跟在后面行走，米梅是最低等的那一类，他张望到一群妇孺被赶进长条木头笼子，套着麻绳，被押来当做奴隶贩卖，弱肉强食，天使没能保护好他们，有用的人为他们战死，恶魔想怎么对待他们就怎么对待。</p><p>　　在这些人里，米梅看到仍旧很漂亮的人类女人，还有的很年轻，脸上是木然呆滞的神情。然而最引起他注意的不是这些，有个很高的铁笼子由四个低贱的恶魔抬着，穿行在最中央，监工狠狠地鞭打抬笼子的恶魔，为什么会有这个笼子，看上去竟有几分郑重。</p><p>　　一定是魔王索要的祭品，米梅反应过来了，他开始看向笼子里面。黑色的粗链条横亘其中，那个猎物双手双脚都被拷住，衣饰厚重，浑身血腥，看不清是什么模样，看上去就和恶魔没什么区别。米梅嗅到他的气息，是个人类，有很重的杀意。不同物种之间总是互相提防。</p><p>　　巨大的橡木城门被砍倒焚毁，上面飘扬的旗帜被砍掉一半，恶魔里的杂种们在上面巡逻，拿扯下来的织锦绸缎当斗篷嘲笑对方，米梅跟着欢呼吼叫的恶魔们涌进城里，里面自然在进行宴会，随处竖一口大锅，恶魔围着分享胜果，有几个地位高点的一只手夹一个女人从米梅眼前趾高气扬地走过，席间不断发生打斗，凶杀，有人为了抢着和女人或是魅魔性交而大杀四方。</p><p>　　米梅对这些都不感兴趣，他跟着队伍进入大厅，大厅喧闹，恶魔们从中分开，让出一条道来，让米梅看到了道路尽头的王，铁笼子被卸下，恭敬地放在离魔王百步的距离里。</p><p>　　一个高等魅魔正在向魔王敬酒，魔王推开那女人，从遮蔽小厅的环绕晶石后走出来，直盯上面前的人群。恶魔们一看到他的身影，就狂敲酒杯，对他欢呼高喊：“亚索！亚索！”仿佛在登基一样。</p><p>　　“我保证，这是我们回报天使的第一次，但绝不是最后一次。光是一次小小的胜利已让你们变回酒囊饭袋，接下来又将如何？”他走下高台，任命了一位米梅见过很多次的恶魔的官职，人群的呐喊一声高过一声，直到被他制止。魔王的脚步径直走向正对高台放置的铁笼，比起囚禁人犯的笼子来说，这铁笼做得实在太大了，也太高了，更像是驯养什么鸟类所使用的精致笼子。</p><p>　　亚索来到笼前，静静地睥睨锁在一角的那个人，恶魔们也因此不发一声，静寂在空气中流淌。魔王终于开口，他用嘲讽的口气说：“她们把你丢下了吗？泰隆，我的手下向我报告时我还大吃一惊，他们说你留在哀悼港最后一个离开，我们费了二十条命才抓获你。”</p><p>　　从笼子里毫不留情地吐出一口黑痰，沾到魔王的靴子上，那条被折磨的影子口气冰冷地不像人类，“呿，区区几个低级恶魔的小命。”</p><p>　　“你知不知道，你让我想起了某个人，某场发生在别处的战争。”魔王毫不气恼，他退后一步，向恶魔下令：“把笼子打开。”</p><p>　　用了什么咒语，铁笼瞬间向四面打开了，只余一个框架，泰隆失去支撑，被镣铐锁住倒在一旁，亚索走回来用靴子轻轻触碰他隐藏在布料下那张脸，被抓获的刺客在他脚底下轻轻地喘息。</p><p>　　“你瞒不住我，你正在养精蓄锐想着对付我。”亚索对他说，“你有没有想过，天使给了你什么好处，让你、让你这样的人给她们卖命。”说到后面他哑然失笑。</p><p>　　泰隆贴着地面，他恨恨地答道，“因为你们是恶魔，这个理由还不够充分吗？”</p><p>　　“好吧，她们我先不追究，但你要清楚一点，你是属于我的。”亚索的手伸到腰上，泛着红色邪光的利刃出鞘，恶魔们顿时吸了一口气，他的动作像是要结果那个被押来的人类。然而刀刃片刻回到鞘中，链条被齐跟斩断，人类挣脱了桎梏，虽然双手仍被铁铐捆在一起，但刚能恢复活动，他支起一条腿站起来，目光如鹰隼般犀利，瞳仁甚至是血红色的，这又更像几分恶魔了。</p><p>　　“很有活力嘛，”亚索低头含笑着看他，他那熔岩一样的眼睛和被侵蚀的容貌甫一呈现在刺客眼前，泰隆便慌了神。像是想起了某个故人，他嘴中喃喃着：“亚索，你竟然是……”</p><p>　　魔王一脚横踢，将他打倒，带着笑意看他重新爬起来正视自己的脸。顾不得疼痛，泰隆对他说：“我看到了屠杀，你不该是这样的人。”</p><p>　　“我们的身份对调了，屠杀者。”亚索朝他伸出一只手，“不论如何，你始终属于我，你会成为魔王的妻子。”</p><p>　　泰隆脸色一黑，“我永远也不会是你的，更不会是谁的妻子。”</p><p>　　“不知死活。”亚索抓住他的脖子，“看看你身上，他们给你穿的嫁衣不足以表示你如今的身份么，当然我愿意把你给谁操就给谁操，你觉得呢？”</p><p>　　泰隆当他疯了一样，“你根本不是亚索，该死的恶魔，解开我，或者杀了我。”</p><p>　　亚索猛地把他甩到一旁，向旁人拍手示意，泰隆被镣铐缚住，一动不动。他说，“够了，给他解开一些锁链，他不愿意走，就架着送到我的寝宫里来。”</p><p>　　恶魔依言行事，气氛重新高涨了起来，恶魔们手舞足蹈，奉上婚礼的热烈。只有泰隆在这群魔物的乱舞中脸色惨白，被一左一右钳住手臂跟在亚索身后拖行，他几乎痛失所有力量。</p><p>　　太阳早已落下，黑暗聚集在城堡之外，而城堡内依旧有熊熊燃烧的火炬，焦黑的烟雾熏在同样漆黑的石壁上。</p><p>　　泰隆被带上一道石阶梯，在他身后，喧闹声和尖叫声逐步减弱，直到最后他只听到火焰的滋啦和手上镣铐的声音。</p><p>　　亚索独自霸占了一间宽广的卧室，照明的火把都不足以驱除黑暗，泰隆挣扎了一下，他被扔到床铺上，而那位魔王正在一旁饮酒。</p><p>　　奇怪，他有的角度真像人类，像泰隆记忆中的那个人。</p><p>　　“过去有人称我为风，但那都是假象，风无法斩断任何事物。”亚索开口道，“可恶魔的力量却能。”</p><p>　　泰隆想在屋子里寻找到窗户，但是没有窗户，只有黑暗。他闷声不发一句。亚索来到床边，视线围绕他打转，泰隆手上的枷锁仍然没有解开，他被强制穿上的婚服终于浮现眼前，那是一件红色的袍子，太厚，太华丽，不适合他这个刀口舔血的男人，但正好和他不祥的眸色相衬。</p><p>　　“我忘了你是渺小脆弱那类生物，你不想尝试超越风吗，不尝试你又怎么知道？”亚索的脸上对他折出半个笑，俯下身在他耳边亲了亲。</p><p>　　“你……到底是谁？”泰隆身上一阵颤抖，婚袍下一丝不挂，他感到亚索的一只手滑了进来，钻到他两腿之间抚摸。</p><p>　　“我可是无法忘记你啊。”亚索轻轻的在股间动作，泰隆起了反应，被他嘲道，“呵，这具淫荡的身体，天使又怎么能满足你呢？”</p><p>　　“我跟天使没有那种关系，跟任何人都没有，”泰隆的话猛然哽住，他又想起了什么。</p><p>　　亚索不管他，手上开始了动作，顶在他的后穴口一点一点推了进来。</p><p>　　泰隆诡异地对他的手指的动作有种熟悉和服帖，后穴抽搐地追逐快感，讨好地夹住了亚索的手指。亚索感受到了肠壁对他的热情，他猛然抽出手指，泰隆发出一声呜咽。</p><p>　　“不满足？”</p><p>　　“狗娘养的恶魔，你对我下了药？”泰隆骂了一句，他实在无法解释自己面对这个人到底有多么不正常。</p><p>　　“我下没下药你心里清楚。” 恶魔的手慢慢揉弄他的性器，泰隆将自己按在床铺上，咬牙压抑声音。“你何必在我面前装纯，我们相识的时间可比战争要漫长得多。”</p><p>　　泰隆一阵迟疑，“我不记得了。”</p><p>　　亚索重新探入三根手指，“为我打开你的身体，听我讲给你。”</p><p>　　“休想，”床上的刺客趁此时机的动了一下，被亚索反应极快地扣住肩摔到床上，然后他的手撩起红色下摆，揽住他的腰后入了进去。</p><p>　　到了这个时候先前的润滑跟没做一样，泰隆痛得差点叫出来，但身后猛地一阵动作，他的声音凝滞在喉咙里，化为一声破碎婉转的呻吟。</p><p>　　亚索再次顶了进去，狠狠地动作了几下，他移到刺客耳畔，“我差点忘了你这具身体估计禁不起折腾，天使和恶魔的死斗前，你的记忆里是不是还有一场战争。”</p><p>　　“战争？”他极为困难地回忆起来，“在艾欧尼亚，我和锐雯……她差一点杀了我。”亚索不再顶弄，而是微微摩擦着，让泰隆感受到他熟悉的轮廓，无法纾解的欲望在体内累积。</p><p>　　“嗯哼，接着说。”</p><p>　　“那个艾欧尼亚的亡国武士，亚索……”他忽然领悟了什么，“天使和恶魔……锐雯做的事情很对不起你？”</p><p>　　“那个女人没有对不起我。”亚索收拾好表情，大开大合地干起了他，泰隆被他按在下面，背部紧绷，哑声轻哼。</p><p>　　“亏你还能理得盘亮条顺，”亚索触及他的敏感点，长着无名倒刺的手指从他的乳头碾过，“我从天使那儿抓获你，不是为了跟你回忆一堆破事。”</p><p>　　“亚索，亚索……”泰隆被上身的痛感和下身的快感折磨得欲罢不能，他喘息片刻，“没有必要再捆着我了吧。”</p><p>　　亚索笑了起来，“我喜欢这么对你。”</p><p>　　后穴受不了折磨，身体也开始打颤，泰隆做不出任何反抗，口中咒骂道：“你他妈的放开我。”听到了这句咆哮，后穴里的性器猛然拔出，泰隆失神了一瞬。手腕上的镣铐“铿锵”一声打开，亚索将他翻过来正对自己，焦黑色萦绕的手指朝他勾了勾，“那好好看着我，有脾气的小刺客。”</p><p>　　泰隆的目光顺着他的指尖上移，看到那张陌生的面孔，火把的亮光在他熔岩般的两只眼睛里舞蹈。泰隆的红瞳里无波无澜，他停顿了两秒，忽然一个闪身，挣脱他抓住自己的手臂跨了上去。泰隆居高临下地看着他，强硬地按着他的上身，腿微微分开夹住他的性器。</p><p>　　“锐雯从不告诉我恶魔大军的头领叫亚索，我想知道了你的下落很久了。”</p><p>　　“你得偿所愿。”亚索任他在性器上面摩擦，泰隆眯起眼睛摇头道，“还不够。”</p><p>　　他引导着慢慢插入体内，亚索忽然抱起他抓住双腿，十分暴力地将性器全部插入进去，泰隆的声调一下子拔高，想要逃离，又像是不满足地把自己送上来。他的里面早就被干软了，湿热得不行，没有任何反抗得被操开，泰隆的腰轻轻地摆动着，亚索没在意，他再次重重地顶进去，又用手捏住泰隆的性器顶端，富有力度得摩擦着，却不让他释放。</p><p>　　“啊……亚索……让我射……”</p><p>　　“太淫乱对身体不好。”亚索有节奏的在他下身抽插，束缚住他性器的一只手仍不放开，泰隆被他弄的发晕，搂过他的肩膀张口咬上去，不断发出呻吟浪叫。亚索的另一只手将他的嘴撑开，泰隆松开牙齿，眼中蒙了一层水汽，对着他吻了上去。</p><p>　　嘴唇分开后，亚索一边撞他的后穴一边说：“我跟过去长得不像啊，尽管如此你也能兴奋吗，你这荡妇。”</p><p>　　“我不是……”泰隆辩解的话出口化为一声呻吟，虽然他极力压抑着反应，但性器已然涨的不行，大腿的肌肉也发酸发痛，亚索被他夹的有点难受，他退出来一些，冲泰隆说道：“放松点。”</p><p>　　泰隆艰难地张开双腿，后穴不断地收缩着，亚索又在里面抽插了几下，查看他面色潮红，双目失神的反应，“高潮了？”他松开手，泰隆的前端没有射出来，精液顺着尿道逆流回去，他显然是仅凭后穴获得了高潮。</p><p>　　亚索按住泰隆的下巴，亲上他的脸，泰隆也在神志不清中伸出舌头和他相互纠缠。</p><p>　　 明日，天使大军再度杀回，她们的长官，那位勇武圣洁的女战士在阵前向她的敌人发出诸多诅咒，气势汹汹地要他交出被他们拘禁的刺客。</p><p>　　天使们第一天的冲锋失败了，不过仍让恶魔们遭受了不小的损失。泰隆住的那地方暗无天日，他想方设法从周围和亚索口中套出了前线的战况。在黑暗厅堂的座椅前，亚索看似很不乐意，“你想回天使那边去。”</p><p>　　“不想，”泰隆质问他，“我为什么要回去？”</p><p>　　“因为这边是恶魔，理由还不够吗？”亚索哈哈大笑，“一旦我杀了锐雯，你便拥有我了，要是锐雯杀了我嘛，你将拥有正道、君主、你的朋友，以及你们在艾欧尼亚侵略战争中所不曾拥有的一切。”</p><p>　　“不虔诚者尚有抉择，最虔诚者，承担罪孽而无所求。”</p><p>　　“风已经消逝了，除非毁灭所有光明之物，否则永远得不到答案。”</p><p>　　“真可惜。”泰隆松开贴在他脊背的手，掌心满是粗砺的伤痕，他抬起头来与他对视，目光中带有对血的饥渴。</p><p>　　“亚索，你会不会再相信一次风？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>